


Late Night Romantics

by thefactorygirl



Series: Late Night Romantics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dom!Boba, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mention of Creampie, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Overuse of pet names, guided masturbation, instructional masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefactorygirl/pseuds/thefactorygirl
Summary: A late-night comm with Boba turns nasty as he helps you work off your built up sexual frustration.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Late Night Romantics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197362
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Late Night Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr @thefact0rygirl

Moonlight pours in through your open window, shining like the softest of flashlights as it traveled with a graceful ease.

Too bad it does nothing to ease your own frustration. 

“Fuck…” You sigh, slowly sitting up in bed before cradling your head in your hands. Your hair is a mess but the heat radiating between your legs feels messier. 

Not to sound overdramatic, but you are in hell. 

You have slowly discovered the tenth circle of hell: never-ending sexual frustration. Involuntary celibacy thanks to Boba Fett.

Boba is off-world chasing a bounty. Some spice smuggler with a hefty price tag on his head. He didn’t expect it to take long, promising to be back by the next moon cycle. 

_Well_ , the new moon cycle started three rotations ago and Boba still isn’t back. He would contact your through the commlink he left you, but your conversations were too short and too sporadic to get an estimate of when he would be returning.

They were just playful, dirty chats to keep him in the front of your mind and your thighs clench in anticipation. While you were able to take care of your own needs with your toys and hands, satisfaction soon tapered off. 

It just wasn’t the same. 

For the past few nights, you would crawl into bed and close your eyes, replaying your sexcapades with Boba until you could muster out a weak orgasm. Enough to lull you to sleep, but not strong enough to keep the ache away the next day. 

And now apparently in the middle of the night. 

You look to the commlink on the bedside table, as if you somehow missed its obnoxious ringing whenever there is an incoming transmission. Boba hasn’t contacted you in 6 rotations and you are starting to worry. He has more enemies than friends and while he can handle himself, you can’t help but overanalyze the little information you do know about his mission.

Groaning, you scoot back until your back is resting against the wall. You can feel your thighs begin to dampen from your arousal. It’s still early, your room covered in a midnight blue tint. And it’s not like you can do anything else...

Before your rational side could persuade you to go back to sleep, your fingers slip under the blanket until they reach your damp sex. Hands moving fast, you start massaging your clit, gasping at the sweet sensation. You are too frustrated for foreplay. 

You’re over it. You just want _one_ , decent orgasm. 

“Mmm,” You shiver as you stroke yourself, breathing heavy as your fingers smear your arousal. 

You can feel your orgasm bubbling, ready to chase your frustrations away, when the high-pitched beeping of your commlink rings out. 

_Boba._

“Thank the Maker,” You mutter, jerking your arms away from your legs to accept the incoming hologram. 

“Morning pretty girl,” His voice rumbles out with a deep timber, the weight of your arousal anchoring you to that moment. “Did I wake you up?”

You shake your head, adjusting the comm until it was facing you directly. 

Even through the grainy hologram, Boba looks imposing. With his chest puffed out and legs spread wide, he takes up every available space in the captain’s chair of Slave I. He looks as relaxed as he does assertive. 

He has this mischievous, corrupt twinkle in his eyes that adds to his intimidating demeanor. There’s something in the way he looks at you. He isn’t just looking at you, he’s observing you, controlling his expressions in order to have a particular effect on you. 

“When are you coming back?” You ask, squeezing your thighs under the blanket. 

“Soon,” Boba doesn’t miss the shuffling blanket, or the fact that you’re wearing one of his shirts. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Your cheeks warm under his coy smirk. “I just miss you.”

Adjusting in his seat, he lifts a leg so his boot his propped up on the dashboard in front of him. “Yeah? Your little cunt still hot for me?”

“Of course.”

“Poor baby, neglected for so long,” He muses, smirking when he sees your eyes dart down to his crotch. He’s already half hard and he knows you can see him straining against his flight suit.

“You said two weeks,” You whine from your insistent sexual frustration. 

“Shit happens.”

You huff, burying your chin in your neck as your bottom lip juts out. Boba can’t help the groan rumbling in his chest at your childish display. He drops a hand down to his crotch to palm himself. 

“Fuck, you look so good right now. You’re wet, aren’t you?”

Maybe you should be embarrassed at how well Boba knows your body, but you are past sensibility. You’re horny as fuck and you want him back. _Now_. 

“So wet,” You muse, eyes looking back up in a shiny, defocused gaze. You soften your tone in an effort to lure Boba back, “I want you back.”

“Put on a show then, little one. Give me a reason to hurry home.”

You rip the blanket and shirt off your body with more desperation than you’d like, but you _are_ desperate. The constant pulsing between your legs never seems to disappear and now with Boba in front of you, you don’t want to wait. Anything to get him back to you faster. 

Straightening your back against the wall, you part your legs slowy like they are heavy, velvet curtains on a theater stage. Despite the pixelated image, Boba can see your glistening folds. He groans at the sight, muttering a quiet “fuck” as the leather seat squeaks under his shifting weight. 

With your hunger on full display, your hands palm the soft swells of your chest, fingers running circles around your nipples before moving to caress the budding tips. 

You focus on massaging your chest as Boba murmurs, “That feels good, doesn’t it? I know how sensitive they are, especially if you’re as needy as you say you are. Tell me how it feels, princess.”

“So good,” You whine as you start getting rougher. Pinching and pulling, you start twisting your nipples, your breath hitches every time your fingers touch your little nubs. You hear rustling coming through the static on the other end, like clothing was being adjusted…or removed. 

“Let go, princess. Don’t be too rough, save that for me,” His voice grates against your pent up tension. 

With how embittered you are, you’re surprised you follow his instructions, dropping your hands from your chest to rest at your sides. 

“And _when_ is that going to be?”

“Soon.” He sounds so unbothered, as if he isn’t straining against his flight suit. “Let’s play a game, little one.”

Your groan in disagreement, your eyes narrow at his assertive posture.

He ignores you, “It’s a simple game. All you have to do is follow my instructions. Do exactly what I say and I’ll make sure you cum. What do you say?”

You want to hit back, snap back that he needs to hurry up and end the transmission before he can respond, but you hold back your retaliation with tight lips. The anchor of desire grows heavier in your belly. 

“Okay,” You whimper out, adjusting your back against the cold headboard. 

“Good. Just do as I say and I’ll be very happy with my little girl. Disobey me and I’ll have to punish you. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No.”

“No, _what_?”

Oh, he is in one of _those_ moods. “No, _sir_.”

Boba groans at your response, hand ruffling inside his flight suit. 

“Good girl. See how simple this is?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Let’s play. Can you close your eyes, little one? Just focus on my voice right now, hands to your side.”

The last thing you see is Boba’s cock snuggled in the tight grip of his hand. Taking a deep breath, you focus on the dry air filling your lungs and the deafening silence of the night. You can’t hear anything, the world is asleep, save for Boba’s static voice playing through the comm. 

_“That’s it. Deep breaths, pretty girl.”_

_“Just keep listening to my words. I want you calm and still.”_

It’s like he’s at your ear, crouched next to you whispering dirty words of encouragement for you to relax. 

Boba watches as you breathe like it’s an art form, your chest rising and falling in steady and serene motions.

“Why don’t you slide your hand down your body?” He instructs, his hungry eyes following your hands as they run over your stomach and chest. He’s throbbing in his hand, fingers tightening as he wishes he could feel his calloused hands run across your soft flesh. 

“That’s it, little one. Up and down. Imagine it’s my hand gliding up and down your skin.”

Boba eats up your compliance, his grip on his cock tightening as he slowly starts pumping himself. 

“Tell me, little one. What made you so needy? Hmm?”

“You,” You squirm uncomfortably as your fingers ghost over your warm skin, the tiny hairs standing up as your nerves crackle from the light touch. 

He chuckled, sounding amused at your reluctance, “What specifically, little one?” 

It isn’t a total lie. You _were_ thinking about him and his last night before he left. You were closing in on your fourth orgasm and Boba on his second. He kept pounding in to you, keeping his large hand on the back of your neck, forcing you to look at the juncture where you both were connected. The white, creamy mixture of your previous releases was spraying against your thighs and his crotch. He had already came in you, but he kept going, pounding faster and rougher than before. 

Your eyes roll back as you bite your bottom lip when you think of a him coming inside you for the last time. He stilled inside of you, sheathing himself as he pumped ribbons of white into your already stuffed cunt. You were already filled from his las load, that now with the his second, he was leaking out, coating him in his ow release, before falling in heavy clumps onto the bed. 

You whimper, knowing you can’t stall too long, “Your last night, when you came inside me.”

“Oh, you liked that? You liked it when I made you my cum bucket?”

You whimper at his brash words, flames licking up your sides. The wetness between your legs was growing until you now had your own damp spot forming on the sheets beneath you. 

“It’s okay if you did, little one.”

“You were such a dirty girl that night, begging for my cum… _Come and get it_ … _Take my pussy…_ ”

_Fuck_ , you don’t even remember saying that. Your hand moves closer your pussy as you strangle out, “I like feeling you drip, like you’re claiming me for yourself.” 

It was the feeling of fullness, the need for him to fill you. A way for him to take you. 

“Should get you plug, keep you filled with my seed.” His voice was like a growl, a force so strong it makes your knees weak.

“How much do you want to touch your pussy?”

“So much, please. It aches,” Blood rushes to your clit, and the little bud becomes swollen, making you more sensitive.

“Mmm, that’s what I love to hear. Brush a finger over your slit. Just one quick swipe. Tell me how that feels.”

Your cunt is sticky, hot, and throbbing as you slide a tentative finger up your slit. You sigh at the feeling and squirm uncomfortably, your eyes fluttering open for a second. You rip your hand away to rest against your stomach. You don’t trust yourself to not touch yourself again. 

“I’m so wet, sir. Can I have more?”

“Of course. You’re doing so well. Do it again, but firmer this time. Feel how wet you are.” 

His own hand is moving faster against his length, and you can hear the rhythmic rustling of fabric as he strokes himself. You moan, knowing he’s just as turned on as you. You run your tongue along your lips, droplets of precum leaking and smearing with each pump of his hand.

“I can see how wet you are, pretty girl. I wish I could feel your juices leaking on my cock. Do you want that, too?”

“Please, please, please,” You chant as a shiver runs up your spine. 

_“Fuck you’re so needy.”_

_“You’re toys just can’t help, poor baby.”_

_“Needs a cock or she goes crazy.”_

_“That true? Can’t live without me fucking you?”_

Repeating your actions, you drag a finger up and down your slit, your muscles tensing every time each time you brush against your swollen clit. Your wetness is coating the pads of your fingers as they start to prune. 

“I love that. Rub your clit, pretty girl. Let me hear you moan.”

You spread your wetness on your clit as you draw circles around it, “Ohh, Boba…”

“Fuck you look so beautiful. I know we both wish it was my hand instead. I’ll be home soon, I promise.”

“Boba, sir...” 

You rub faster, your hand working on your flesh. You were so close, your anchor of arousal dragging you farther down as if pulling you through your bed. 

“I’m so proud of you. So obedient. Use your fingers, little one. Show me how wet you are.”

“Mmmmm…” Your hips thrust up against your finger and curl it in an attempt to find that one sweet spot.

_“Good girl, keep going…Deeper.”_

_“That’s it. All the way.”_

The sound of slapping skin erupts over the comm with Boba’s smoky voice, “Just one finger? That enough baby?”

You shake your head, curling another inside of you. You gasp at the additional fullness, desire ringing out through your body. 

_“Good girl, get them nice and deep in your cunt.”_

_“Gather your cum, baby. Now, drag it out for me. Show me your juices.”_

You groan at his demand, but comply pulling out your sticky finger and raising it in from of you. Boba looks more strained than his voice. Hunched over in his seat, one hand is fisting his hard cock while the other is gripping the armrest. 

“Ohh, good girl, so obedient.” He moans, watching your fingers shine like rays of sunlight. 

“Now, suck on your fingers. Taste yourself.”

Your mouth is soft and warm as your cool fingers rest against your tongue. Your body rings with pleasure as your sweet taste pools in your tastebuds. You never look away from Boba, watching as his eyes crack at the sight of your lips wrapped around your fingers. 

“Shit, you’re so fucking pretty. You like how you taste? I wish I could taste you, have you soak my face.”

His chanting is too erotic, a slow torture due to the insufficient pleasure you are experiencing. You are so swollen from arousal, you’re ready to burst. You want so desperately to slam your thighs shut for some relief, all you can do is whine from the pent up frustration. 

“Slide your fingers back inside. Get them nice and deep in your tight pussy.” Boba grunts, as he moves his other hand down his flight suit to pull out his balls. 

“Ah—Boba!” You moan as your pussy contracts around your fingers. 

_“There you go…Keep going, pretty girl.”_

_“Make sure to rub your clit, too. Round and round.”_

You rub faster as your back arches off the wall. You’re moving, hot and flustered, as you can’t find a comfortable spot. 

“Boba, sir — It feels s-so good.”

He pumps himself harder at the sight of your fingering yourself. Your silent room is now filling with the modulated sound of his slapping skin. He inhales deep, as if he swallowed enough air he could smell you. You drove him crazy, even through a poor resolution hologram. 

“Good girl…F—Fuck. I’ll be home soon. You know soon I’ll be buried deep inside your little cunt.”

Your fingers dive deepened as your tight circles on your clit bring you to a new high. You throw your head back as your moans grow louder as your sensitive nub shoot messages of pleasure up your spine. 

_“Keep rubbing your clit, pretty girl.”_

_“Get yourself nice and close.”_

_“T—There you go, right to the edge. But don’t cum.”_

He keeps talking, his words feeding your body with pleasure until you were close to breaking. Tears threaten to spill from your eyes as you find yourself at the peak. You’re frantic, erratic in your pleas for Boba to let you climax. 

“Behave, little one. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.”

Each rough stroke of his cock punctuates his words, “Yes. You. Can.”

“Pleaseee...Ah— _Sir_ , I can’t,” You cry, letting your pooling tears fall at the though of denial. “Just _one_. I— I can’t wait until you’re back.”

“If you want it, then beg. Beg like a cock hungry slut.” He’s cruel, he can see the way your hole is convulsing and clenching on your fingers. He just wants to hear your needy words so he can release his own frustration. You look so beautiful, so desperate, with doe eyes as you look to him as if he is your savior. 

You chest heaves from the choppy breaths you take between words, “Please, Boba. Please, I need it. I’m _desperate_. I just want your thick cock to stretch me. I’ll do anything for you. _I promise_. I’ll be good.”

He releases a needy sigh, his balls preparing to shoot his load all over his hand and chest plate. He leans forward getting closer to the hologram like he is planning to crawl through the transmission.

“Anything, you say? What about letting me breed you? Make your stomach swell with my child. Would you let me do that?”

You nod in eager agreement, your fingers still working you, keeping you on the edge of climax. You whimper with each rub on your clit, each curl of your fingers as they work in and out of your tight hole. 

“You ready for me to breed you?”

“Yes!”

“Then cum, little one. Let me see that pussy flutter.” 

Unable to keep his own composure, his hand move erratically, matching the pace of your pumping fingers. He craves the sweet release from weeks of sexual frustration just as much as you. 

“Thank you, sir” you whisper, chewing your lip as your fingers move faster against your core. It doesn’t take long until you are overflowing with pleasure. The momentum inside of you breaks, pounding against the wall of desire, engulfing your body as you shake against your ministrations. 

The wet sounds coming from your pussy made your cheeks burn in embarrassment and Boba to moan louder than before. 

_“That’s it, little one. Cum for me.”_

The walls crack and the earth beneath shakes. Every nerve in your body fires at the same time, lifting your body off the bed. Your hands are drenched in your release as the pulsing vibrations of your orgasms wash over you. You can’t think straight, all you can do is chant _Boba_ , _Boba_ , _Boba_ again and again. 

Through your foggy pleasure, you can hear Boba’s own disgruntled moans. His stamina is draining as he works himself in his hand. The pressure in his stomach finally bursts into pure ecstasy and he moans your name to announce his release. His hips buck against his hand as warm washes of white spill out on his hand and chest plate. 

His eyes snap shut, the feeling of his hot cum bringing him back to his favorite image: you on all fours, so vulnerable and lewd, as your pussy contracts to push globs of his cum out. His thumb involuntarily moves against the head of his cock, pretending he’s stroking your sensitive clit on not his own member. 

You are numb, finally drained of all your pent up energy. The world slows down, even after you open your eyes and look at Boba’s disheveled state. he’s spread out, legs spread wide open and limp, as he holds his softening cock. You see the white stripes painting his hand and chest and you wish you could lick it off. 

Drowsiness finally seeps into your muscles and you feel yourself start to loose connection to the world. 

“Boba..” You whisper, trying to think of something to keep him with you. 

He calls your name, softly to not disturb your descent into sleep. There wasn’t a scene in this world that could look sexier than you did in that very moment. He wanted to relish in your sweaty body, but he could see your body shutting down, finally succumbing to the sleep it had been deprived. 

“Go to sleep, little one. I’ll be home soon. I promise."


End file.
